Mothra’s Diary (GodzillaGhidorah x Mothra) Book 3
by KaijuDiaries
Summary: Mothra returns in her third diary!


Thursday

Hey guys. I'm back with another one of these diary things again. I don't know why I am still writing these. Maybe it just helps me get my feelings out. The last entries were… interesting. I took a little break from writing, as I just needed some time. If you don't know. Godzilla and I broke up. Like, broke up. I had to give my child away just to deal with it all. Poor Gatra has to spend her first moments not with me, but with Kumonga.

Anyway, I'm looking for King Ghidorah. I can't get his face(s) out of my head. The last time I saw him, poor Ghidorah had lost a head. Godzilla blew it off. So I'm looking for him. If Rodan finds me, I'm not talking to him; he kidnapped me!

So Ghidorah is… interesting. He had three heads, one of which is gone now, but the middle head was always the hottest coolest. He had a handsome face, it had many little spikes which I loved. Also, he was really big, twice the size of Godzilla. I don't want to think about Godzilla anymore. He called my child an abomination.

I wonder if I'm gonna find Ghidorah. I've just found a nice cave, and I'm going to go explore the back of it. I've been flying for almost half a day. I'm pretty tired; I can't find any other landforms anywhere. The cave is on a secluded island, nice enough, the island has a large forest and a freshwater lake.

So now I'm in the back of the cave. There seems to be a small passage, just big enough for Biollante to squeeze through. I fly through the tunnel, which opens out to a large cave about the size of the one Godzilla and I lived in. I see… what the heck. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I'm seeing a bloody golden stump. It can't be. "Hey, is that you?" I call.

The stump shifts and two golden heads rise weakly around it. "Mo… Mothra?" the heads croak. "Arrre… you really… there?"

It's King Ghidorah. "Yes," I say, hurrying over to him. He's lost a lot of blood. Still, Ghidorah is every bit as handsome as he used to be, except for… that severed head. "Is your head okay?" I ask.

"nnnnNo, it hurtsssss. I'vvvve been herrre for mon-" he crumples, and more blood comes out of his wound. I press a claw to his chest. He is barely breathing. I think he is in some sort of coma. I bandage up the wound the best I can with some giant leaves from the trees outside, then sit down next to him.

Friday

He's awake. I see him stir, I think he's gonna be hungry. Luckily, I already got food. A meal of a whale lays in front of Ghidorah when he wakes. "Uhh," he groans.

"Shhh," I say, pushing him down as he tries to get up. "Rest and eat."

"I can't," he replies. "I need to mmmmmove."

"You will eat and then you will move."

"ffffFine." Ghidorah gobbles down the whale, then throws the carcass into the sea outside. "How did you find me?"

"I had an egg. It was Godzilla's, but he thought first that it was Rodan's, then Anguirus's. I gave the baby to Kumonga and left because Godzilla was acting really mean."

"Hmmm…" Ghidorah muses.

So today, I was going outside and I found a metal snake. It looked a little bit like Ghidorah's middle head. Also, silver wing linings attached to a metal chest plate were next to the head. I brought them to Ghidorah and he put them on.

That's how he became Mecha-King Ghidorah. I'm going outside with him now, we're gonna go hunt together. Suddenly, Godzilla rises out of the water. "Mothra!"

"What?" I yell. He looks around and spots me. Then, Ghidorah appears behind me.

"Wwwwhat are you doing herrrre, zzzZilla?" he cries. "Haven't you ruined my liffffe enoughhhh?"

"We can't fight here. I brought Little Godzilla!"

"Ghidorah, don't hurt Little Godzilla," I plead.

Ghidorah ignores me. He leaps at Godzilla and three gravity beams shoot out of his mouths. The middle head smacks Godzilla down and Godzilla rolls over. Godzilla charges up his atomic breath, then blasts Ghidorah in the face. Ghidorah's mecha-jaw goes flying off and hits me in the antenna. Godzilla keeps on shooting his beam, but the robot head, while jawless, responds with a green beam fighting it back.

Little Godzilla starts crying and holds onto Godzilla's leg. Godzilla doesn't bat an eye while still shooting his radioactive beam of light. The spot of energy between the two kaiju is starting to near Godzilla's face! It hits Godzilla in the face and knocks both Godzilla and Little Godzilla back. Ghidorah stomps near the two fallen kaiju and snorts. "Nnnow….I will toyyy wittthhh the little onnnne…."

Little Godzilla panics on the sandy ground, "Help! Daddy, help!" he screams.

"I...I can't get up, son. Do your best. Do what I taught you!"

I've seen Godzilla teaching Little Godzilla how to fight. If you want any kaiju to teach you that, you'll want him.

Little Godzilla tries to snap up, but King Ghidorah stops him with his wing. He pounds his foot on his chest and starts shooting all three beams at Little Goji's head. I know he doesn't stand a chance. "GHIDORAH! STOP! HE'S YOUNG!" I shout. The only response I get is more desperate cries of help from the little one. "MOTHRA! You've gotta stop 'em! I'm gonna get hurt real bad! You're good, Mothra! SAVE ME!" Every word strikes deeper into my heart. I'm gonna jump in. Hold on just a second.

Okay, to be honest, nothing really happened. I tried to help, but Ghidorah pushed me away with his wings. I want to help, though. Wait. Ghidorah just slashed Little Godzilla! Down the throat! I can hear Godzilla go into a panic. I am too. He won't survive this. I have to stop him! I flap over to him.

"WWwwwhat doo yooou think yooou are dooing….insect? He spits. He just kicked me back. It hurts, but nothing compared to what Little Godzilla must feel. Speaking of that….HE'S BLEEDING OUT! HE COULD DIE! No...He's going to!

Little Godzilla is crying, and I see a large gash on his neck down to his tail when Godzilla rams into Ghidorah's back. I fly over to Little Godzilla. "Hold on!"

I turn to see Godzilla bite down on Ghidorah's wing, then Godzilla thwacks his enemy in the stomach. Ghidorah is thrown off balance, and Godzilla leaps on top of him. Godzilla grabs Ghidorah's middle head and, with a mighty screech, rips the head off. Ghidorah screams, then shoots his two remaining beams at Godzilla. They hit Godzilla in the chest, but Godzilla grabs the right head and breaks that neck. Once there is only one beam, Godzilla jumps up and down on Ghidorah's left head, pounding it into the ground.

Ghidorah is finished. He lays in the mud, groaning. Godzilla runs over to Little Godzilla. I back away from them. They exchange a few words, then Little Godzilla shudders and is still.

Godzilla rises to his feet. "He's dead."

"I-I'm sorry." My voice breaks.

"….I don't know what we're gonna do. He's actually dead. Mothra, I have been without you for so long and It...it doesn't feel the same," he stammers.

"What is your point?" I ask.

"I-I know this sounds weird, but...I want you back."

"Um..sure, I guess." I laugh, but I know this is no time for laughing. "I need to get Gatra back first."

"Gatra? So that's what you're calling it-I mean her. I'd like to meet Gatra." Godzilla states.

"Well, let's focus. Where does Kumonga live? You would know." I ask.

"West. Behind that mountain." He says, "But there's a lot of webs….."

I hear a twinge in his voice. Concerned, I ask, "What's wrong?"

He unexpectedly lashes out. "WHAT"S WRONG?! My son just died! MY OWN SON! I remember when I found him. He was…" He stops to sniffle, "He was in the shrubbery. Then he popped out and scared me. It spooked me, but finding him was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I'm sorry. I just-"

"Don't be sorry! I wish I could….revive him, but I can't! I'm not that powerful. The fairies told me to be careful with my powers, and even then I don't have enough strength."

He buries his head into my wing, "Please tell me you'll help me get over this. Please."

"Yes, I will. But the sooner we get Gatra back, the sooner I can assist you."

He stands up. "Let us do that, then. Follow me."

I followed him around the mountains, and we have now come to a stop. There is a vast, thick, yellow spiderweb sewn across the ravine. I see Gatra look up and teeter towards me. "Are you here to bring me back? Wait, why is he here? He's bad!"

I look at Godzilla, and then back to my daughter. "He's not bad. Mothra just got upset. When Mothra gets upset she does funny things."

"And you're Mothra?"

"Mm-hm. And he's Godzilla. Godzilla is going through a very rough time right now, so we're sorry if he's really sad." I respond. Godzilla walks back to where we were before. Presumably to...bury Little Godzilla. But I know that Godzilla is strong. He'll be able to get through this. "Yes, Mothra's here to take you back. I love you, Gatra. It's nice to see you again." I say.

"You're pretty." Gatra chimes.

I chuckle. "Thank you. You're not bad yourself. Now, come with me."

I can see the mound where Little Godzilla is buried. We laid stones around that mound, and I sprinkled some yellow dust onto it.

I shed some tears and wrap Godzilla in my wings.

Like Saturday or Something

Hi. Godzilla here. Mothra let me use her diary as a way to 'get my emotions out' after Little Godzilla's death. To tell you the truth, I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. Because it already is a big deal.

Anyway, I figured I had just as big of a story to tell as Mothra did, so I'll write it all here. This is what happened while Mothra was away with that Ghidorah.

So basically I was not interested in the relationship anymore because Mothra was seeing all these other guys. I still don't know if she actually was or not, but that's over, so whatever.

So I went out with Biollante… NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

She was really weird because she was hardly a kaiju at all. Turns out she's more plant than I thought… and her other head-thingies were watching me all the time. Eek.

Then I tried Megaguirus, but she was more interested in Anguirus than me.

So I decide to find Mothra and make peace with her. Also, I wanted to beat up Ghidorah again.


End file.
